The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for producing steam.
Steam can be effectively used for the thawing and cleaning of water lines, sewer lines, and road culverts among other objects. Steam producing apparatuses which can be transported to areas where steam is needed are thus highly beneficial, especially in colder climates where the need for steam as a thawing agent is particularly evident.
Steam producing apparatuses heretofore employed have included a boiler and a system of coils and tubes. Such apparatuses are relatively slow starting since a large amount of water must be heated before steam is produced. Also, such apparatuses can be subject to freezing, leaks, warps, and melt downs and can result in sedimentary deposits and mineralization which must be dealt with.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to minimize or obviate problems of the types discussed above.
Another object is to provide steam producing methods and apparatus which avoid the need to preheat a supply of water.
A further object is to provide such methods and apparatus which avoid the need for a network of coils and tubes.
Yet another object is to provide such methods and apparatus which involve fewer components and are less expensive to make and maintain.